Origins
by gaara-o-sand
Summary: The greatest ninja of all, the Sannin. Everyone of them had secrets, but whose would be revealed first?


**G-o-S: I've always wondered of the origins of the Sannin, so, even though it has already been done, im going to write a fic on it.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. If I did then Sasuke wouldnt be such a prick and Naruto would notice Hinata more.**

"Well, you have all graduated, and now I'm going to seperate you into teams of three." Shikota Numi was the instructor for the budding ninjas. This was before the time of Umino Iruka, afterall. Numi was a Chuunin, tall as he was smart, Numi never took 'no' for an answer. The Chuunin rattled off names and senseis for an hour until he found three students left in his class.

"Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya, you three are on a team under the command of Sarutobi sensei."

"But why am I on a team with this freak," Jiraiya whined while pointing at Orochimaru. The snake-like Genin was unfazed by Jiraiyas comment.

Numi also ignored the comment. He was used to antics like these from Jiraiya. "Because on your final exams Orochimaru was at the top of the class while you were at, uum, lets see," Numi explained as he shuffled through the papers held in his hands, "Jiraiya you got the lowest mark in the class. Its our way of evening out the teams."

JIraiya grumbled but said no more. He knew that it would be pointless trying to argue with the stern teacher.

Numi smiled at Jiraiyas frown. He ruffled the silver hair atop of Jiraiyas pate and said these words of wisdom, "It takes more muscles to frown than to smile, and you will be wanting to save all the energy you can to prove yourself to Sarutobi-sensei. You guys are lucky, many say that Sarutobi-sensei will become Hokage after the Second dies or retires."

Orochimaru smirked at Numis words but said nothing. Tsunade shook her head at Jiraiyas disrespect and hoped that she wouldnt be punished for his rudeness.

"Yeah, sure," Jiraiya whined.

"You three get going home, you have to meet your sensei at the old bridge at noon tomorrow."

In unison, the three Genin nodded and walked out of the door, from their lives as Academy students, to full fledged ninjas.

_They'll be fine. Sarutobi is one of the greatest ninjas in Konoha! Although... No, the Council wouldnt send Genin on missions THAT dangerous, _Numi thought as he watched the childrens backs leave the room. Inwardly he smiled at himself and walked back to his desk. Sometime during his appoinment of teams, someone left a pile of paperwork on his desk. Numi sighed and whipped out a pen, ready for the impending wrist cramps.

---------------------

Tsunade was at home, shoving healing salves and shurikan into a black shoulder bag.

"Honey! What are you doing up there," Tsunades mother called.

"Nothing, just getting ready for tommorrow." Tsunades heavily pregnant mother waddled into the room. She was eight months pregnant, and no matter how many times Tsunade had begged, she would not go into the hosptal until the last minute.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You dont have to be a ninja! You could be a florist or a-"

"Mom! We've been over this before and I want to be a ninja!"

"I know, but I dont want to see anything happen to you, after what happened with Granddad and all..."

"Yes, but he was the Hokage, AND the founding member of our village! He died and honourable death." Tsunades mother rolled her eyes.

"But a death is still a death."

"At any rate, you dont have to worry for now, I'm only a Genin!"

"Still..."

"Uncle wont send me on any dangerous missions, he has the power to do so."

Tsunades mother sighed. She knew it was pointless trying to argue with the headstrong girl. She was right though. Her brother-in-law _was_ the Hokage after all. But in the back of her head she knew that it was the right path for her daughter. Great ninjas had come from this family in the past so why should Tsunade be an exception?

"Fine." Tsunades mother, after several minutes, managed to get up. She started waddling to the door.

"Mom..." Tsunades mom stopped.

Tsunade ran up to her mother and gave her a hug.

She stood on her toes and whispered in her mothers ear, "I'll be fine."

Tsunades mother turned around and whipered back, "I know." She left the room before the tears could come. Tsunade went back to her room and continued packing her bag.

---------------------

Jiraiya sat at home, packing his bag. He thrust a kunai into the nearly full bag. He wished that he had someone to talk to, someone to acknowledge him. But he had no one.

His parents had died in a skirmish with the Cloud nation. He couldnt wait to become a great ninja so he could track down, and kill, the bastards who had murdered his parents.

With a sigh he zipped up his bag and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out a package of Insta-Ramen and cooked it in a pot of boiling water. After his meager meal he crawled into his bed, touched a picture of his parents that stood on his bedside table and went to sleep.

---------------------

Orochimaru slid open the door to his house. Without even acknowledging his fathers presence in the other room he went up to his sleeping quarters and started packing his bag with all the things he would need for the next day.

_Kunai, scrolls, healing salves, damnit, I'm out of shurikan, _Orochimaru thought as he looked at his belongings.

He walked downstairs and out of the front door. His father didnt even notice. He trodded down the lane that winded past his parents mansion and into Konoha.

His father was a wealthy noble from Konoha while his mother, well, his mother was a different story. Like a normal noble, Orochimarus father had several wives. Orochimarus mother was one of the lesser wives, only needed to cook, clean and give birth to a male heir. Now that her main purpose was complete, Orochimarus mother was just another maid in the house, forced to cook and clean for a man she didnt even love anymore.

It made Orochimaru sick to the stomach.

He reached the supply warehouse. All ninjas had full access to the warehouse where the weapons were stored. Orochimaru flashed some credentials at the guard and he was admitted in. He looked around. The warehouse was spacious, to say the least. The floor was covered boxes from sizes no bigger than his pinky finger, to boxes as big as his bedroom.

After several minutes of searching he finally found what he was looking for. It was a box about the size of his backpack. He opened the lid and saw somewhere around 75 shurikan in the box. He hefted the box and walked out of the warehouse.

**G-o-S: I have an inkling as to where this story is going to go, but im not sure. Out of the Closet will still be updated weekly, if I can manage it. I have so many story ideas bubbling around in my head that I almost dont have time to update Can There Be an Us, even though a chapter is in the works, or even Out Of The Closet , but that doesnt matter cuz I have the first 5 chaps written any way... sigh... the ramblings of a confused teenage author**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
